Poison
by Jenn11
Summary: When Diana is poisoned, Bruce must try to find the antidote. BMWW pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Poison

Author: Jenn

Rating: K

Pairing: Batman/WonderWoman

A/N: This story is for Trecebo. Thanks for all the support and encouragement. I'm not real familiar with the Superman or Wonderwoman timelines. . . So I'm saying that Lex Luthor was just elected President; Wonderwoman, Superman and Batman have worked together, but there's no JLA yet; and it's the summer after Dick graduated from High School, before he leaves for college.

CHAPTER 1

Walking into the reception, Bruce looked around. He wasn't surprised to see Clark and Lois. After all, the reception was being held by the newly elected President Lex Luthor. Clark never passed up a chance to keep an eye on Lex. And Lois never passed up a chance to get a good story.

"Hello, Bruce."

With Bruce Wayne's usual, easy, smile in place, he turned to greet his host. "Hello, Lex." They'd known each other since they'd both been students at Excelsior Prep. Even then, they'd been rivals more than friends; but they'd always kept up an appearance of friendliness, if not the reality.

"I'd like you to meet, Princess Diana, of Paradise Island. Or do you two already know each other?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the insinuation in Lex's voice. "No. I've never had the pleasure." Turning to Diana he took her hand and raised it to his lips. "It's an honor to meet you, Princess."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wayne," she replied. And in a way she felt as if she was meeting him for the first time. She'd worked with Batman many times, but never seen him as Bruce Wayne. He truly seemed like a different person. It was no wonder he was able to fool everyone, she decided.

"Please, call me Bruce. My son, Richard," Bruce introduced.

With his trademark grin in place Dick stepped forward and greeted her. Diana smiled at him and relaxed. It was much easier to see the smart alec Robin in Dick Greyson, than to see the brooding Batman in Bruce Wayne.

Only once they'd moved on did Lex realize that Bruce had never introduced his son to him. For a moment he wondered if it was a deliberate insult, but then decided Bruce was to shallow to have done something that subtle. Not that he thought Bruce was stupid, he knew about the straight A's Bruce had gotten at Excelsior and every other school they'd attended; but whatever one said about Bruce Wayne, subtlety was not his strong suite. And he had much more important things to worry about this evening than his old rival. Looking over at Mercy, Lex gave a small nod.

A couple hours later Bruce was watching Diana. He'd meant to spend the night keeping an eye on Lex, but his attention kept straying to Diana. The deep purple silk dress she wore was of simple design, meaning it didn't distract from her perfect figure. But there was something else. . . he just hadn't been able to place it yet. Then he saw it. She reached out and rested her hand on the edge of a table for balance.

A moment later he was at her side. "Diana?"

The concern in his voice was unmistakable, and totally unlike the Batman she was used to dealing with. "I'm not sure what's wrong. It's getting harder to keep my balance, and my head and muscles are starting to hurt," she said softly, so only he could hear.

Her admission worried Bruce. The easy answer would be that she'd drunk too much, but she hadn't, and that wouldn't explain the headache and sore muscles. It was still hours too soon for a hangover.

Across the room Clark wasn't really listening as Lois charmed a foreign diplomat she wanted an exclusive interview with. Then one word, spoken in a low familiar voice, caught his attention. "Kal-El".

"Something's happened to Diana. Meet us outside. The gardens," Bruce continued speaking in a whisper he knew only Clark could hear. He'd leaned in as if whispering to Diana, so that there was no chance for someone to read his lips, now or watching the security tape later.

With his arm around her waist he began leading Diana out. When Dick met his eyes Bruce sent a silent message, using just a look. 'Cover me. Watch out for Lex.' Bruce had no doubt that Lex was behind whatever was wrong with Diana.

Dick gave an almost imperceptible nod. His job was now to be careful of Lex and make sure no one followed Bruce out. If necessary he'd also have to explain Bruce's absence, but seeing the looks on people's faces as they watched Bruce and Diana walk out into the garden together, with their arms around each other, people were drawing their own conclusions about why Bruce was leaving. Dick almost shook his head. There were definitely times when Bruce's carefully created reputation as a playboy came in handy. A few seconds later he saw Clark slip out another door. He doubted anyone else would make the connection between the three people leaving.

"What's going on?" Clark asked once they were all three in a secluded part of the garden.

"I believe Diana has been drugged," Bruce answered, his arm still around Diana's waist, helping to steady and support her. "I need to get her back to the Cave immediately."

Moments later Clark had flown them to the Cave.

"I'm going to go back and make sure no one else is in danger," Clark said. "I'll keep and eye on Dick, too," he added.

Bruce gave a nod. He knew Dick could take care of himself, but with Lex involved, it wouldn't hurt to have Superman watching his back. And Dick could also keep watch on Superman. Clark's judgment had always been. . . less than objective, when dealing with Lex Luthor.

With Clark gone, Bruce turned his attention to Diana. She'd sunk into the chair in front of the computers and was looking around the Cave. "This is even more amazing than the rumors," she noted.

"The Wayne Fortune has its uses."

Just then the elevator opened and Alfred appeared. "Master Bruce. I hadn't expected you back so soon. . ." He broke off when Bruce stepped to the side, revealing Diana. "Miss Diana, welcome to Wayne Manor," he greeted, recognizing her, even though they'd never met.

"Hello," she replied.

"Alfred, could you call Leslie. I think we're going to need her."

"Of course, Sir," Alfred said, stepping back into the elevator.

"Leslie?" Diana asked.

"Leslie Tompkins. She's been my doctor, and friend, since . . . I was a child."

'Since your parents died,' Diana realized, though her thoughts were becoming increasingly fuzzy.

Bruce easily picked her up and carried her over to a nearby bed that was surrounded by medical equipment. She was a bit surprised by his easy strength. Of course she knew Batman was strong, but her drugged mind hadn't made the connection to that meaning Bruce Wayne would also be strong. She barely registered Bruce taking a sample of blood, and then beginning to run it through the computer to analyze it.

While the computer worked on figuring out what she had been drugged with, Bruce concentrated on figuring out how she had been drugged. He felt sure that the entire reception wasn't in danger. Too many people Lex needed were there. That left two possibilities. Either Lex had used something that affected Amazons, but not humans; or he had found a way to drug only Diana's drink. He suspected the second option was far more likely.

A small movement from Diana drew his attention, and he walked to the bedside. "Would you be more comfortable in one of the Manor's guest rooms?" Even as he spoke he realized something. He didn't mind having her in the Cave. Given that, as a rule, he didn't like to have anyone outside the BatClan in the Cave, this realization surprised him.

It took her drugged mind a few seconds to process the question. "No. I'd rather stay here." 'With you,' she silently added. She knew most people, even their fellow JLA members, found him intimidating, but at the moment his presence seemed very comforting. He was working to find out what had been done to her, and she knew that he wouldn't stop until he had the answers. The concept of giving up wasn't one Bruce understood. It was perhaps the most dangerous thing about him. No matter what happened, or how much time passed, he would never give up. You could never count him out, because he would just come back, stronger and more prepared than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"How badly is he hurt this time?" Leslie asked as Alfred led her through the Manor.

"Master Bruce is well. He has a guest, who he believes will need your help," Alfred explained.

"A guest?"

"Yes. A beautiful, female, guest."

Leslie's face showed her thoughts on the women Bruce spent time with. The only redeeming feature she'd ever found was that he'd always been careful to make sure Dick never knew about those women as he was growing up. She also knew Bruce hadn't actually spent the night with those women, because he spent his nights patrolling Gotham. Sometimes she thought it might be better if he was spending his nights with those women, but that was not the man Bruce was.

"They are in the Cave," Alfred added, keeping his face perfectly straight, even though he was enjoying teasing Leslie with the carefully timed giving of information.

Moments later they were in the Cave, and Leslie was checking Diana. "She's been drugged?" Leslie asked, after seeing Diana's symptoms.

Bruce looked over from the computer, his eyes the deep ice blue of a glacier, and just as cold. "She's been poisoned," he corrected, his tone sharp enough to draw blood. Several ways to cause Lex horrific pain, but leave him alive, flashed through Bruce's mind.

Since the computer had given him the chemical make up of the poison he pushed his anger aside and immediately began work on trying to find an antidote.

"Why would Lex Luthor want to poison her?" Dick asked, a couple hours later. He and Clark had just returned from the reception, and Bruce had quickly filled hem in on what he learned.

"I'm not sure."

"I think I'll go ask him," Clark said in a dangerous tone. The tone of Kal-El, of Superman, not mild mannered Clark Kent.

"We need more information, and proof, before we confront Lex," Bruce said. At this point he suspected that it might have been a way to hurt Superman. The friendship between Superman and Wonder Woman wasn't exactly a secret. He turned from Clark, to look at his son. "I need you to go over the security camera records from the Embassy, and see if you can find out exactly how she was poisoned."

"Will do. Babs can help me hack into those cameras."

"How was Washington?" Barbra asked a moment later.

"Aw, you know. Lot's of politicians. Great party. Diana getting poisoned," Dick replied in a casual tone.

"You're funny. No as funny as you think you are, but funny," she shot back.

He just grinned. "Bruce wants me to check the security camera records from the reception. . . ."

"And you want me to hack into them for you."

Clark had moved to stand by Diana's bedside, across from Leslie. "How is she?"

"I'm treating her symptoms until Bruce can find the antidote," she replied.

Clark noticed that she said 'until Bruce found the antidote'. There was no question in any of their minds that Bruce would.

Diana's eyes opened, and she tried to smile at Clark. But the poison, and the painkiller Leslie had given her, were working against her and she quickly fell back into unconsciousness.

"Lex will pay for hurting you," Clark promised.

"Yes, he will," Bruce agreed.

"Any luck?"

"I'll know once the computer finishes its analysis."

Leslie was worried. The longer the poison was in Diana the greater the chance it could do permanent damage, even if it didn't kill her.

Almost an hour later, Dick called hem over to the monitor he'd been watching. Clark and Bruce immediately picked out Lex. "Watch Lex. . . He nods to that woman. . ."

"Mercy, his 'personal assistant'," Clark said, recognizing her.

Dick continued his narration. "She immediately leaves. Disappears from the cameras for five minutes. . ." he fast forwarded the tape. "She returns with this waiter, who's tray holds a single glass of champagne. . . he goes directly to Diana. . . before anyone else can take that glass. . . and specifically offers it to her. . ."

They all watched as she drank from the glass. Not surprisingly, Dick spoke first. "My trust fund says that's the poison."

Bruce gave Dick a sharp look. "How did you find out about that fund?"

Dick just grinned. "I have my sources. So what, you weren't going to tell me about it?"

"Until you were 21 and it was officially yours," Bruce answered.

"Just how big is it? That I couldn't find out."

Now it was Bruce's turn to smirk. "Big enough. Right now we have other things to worry about," he said, becoming serious again.

In the West Wing of the White House, Lex was questioning Mercy, and he was furious.

"How do you explain her simply disappearing? You were told to watch her," Lex reminded her in a lethally soft tone. A tone that had always reminded Mercy of the sound of a gun being cocked.

"She and Mr. Wayne went into the gardens. They must have slipped back in through a different door, and then left," Mercy answered.

"Find her," he ordered. He was to much a master of the game to add 'or else'. Mercy knew the price of failure.

A/N:

Trecebo: I figured since you put up with my Bruce/Selina stories you deserved one where she didn't show up ;-) Glad you like it so far! Dick will be around a lot. It's definitely multi-chapter. Diana will need a long recovery time at the Manor. . . ;-)

Lisa Citron: THANKS! Gald you like it! I'll try not to disappoint.

S2: Thank you! I will.

Gotham's Princess: Thanks! I'll try to update often. Glad you like the pairing.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Lex wasn't surprised when he felt a gust of wind, and looked up to find Superman standing in front of his desk. "Superman."

"I already know what and how. I want to know why," Superman said, not bothering with pointless small talk. "Answer me, and this conversation stays private. Try and play dumb, I take the proof I have to the press," he added.

"I would think the reason was obvious. I did it to hurt you. After all, I have nothing against the beautiful Diana. It's a shame I had destroy something so beautiful," he continued. He knew his attitude would anger Superman, and hoped it would distract him. Now he was President several of his projects could be completed. He'd wanted Superman so consumed with grief and personal anger that he'd ignore Lex's 'professional' activities.

"Then you should be happy to hear that she'll be fine. A friend of ours found the antidote an hour ago." Superman could almost see the thoughts racing through Lex's head.

"Aw, the third member of your little Trinity. Batman. I didn't know he was so well versed in chemistry and biology."

"You might not want to believe this Luthor, but there's a lot you don't know."

Lex did believe it, and it bothered him. Especially in regards to the mysterious Batman. Superman he knew, and could predict fairly well. Mush the same could be said of Wonder Woman. But Batman. . . . he was a different story. Until a year ago it hadn't even been confirmed that he was more than a Gotham City urban legend. And his people had been able to learn almost nothing of Batman in the past year. Because of this, Lex was pleased to learn that Batman was apparently skilled in biology and chemistry. 'At least the operation wasn't a total failure,' he mused.

Lex glanced at his clock. "I'm afraid I have a meeting scheduled. You can show yourself out, I'm sure," he said, before leaving the Oval Office.

Back at the Manor Bruce was finishing up the brunch Alfred had brought down to him once Diana had been given the antidote. He hadn't missed the slight emphasis Alfred had placed on the word 'brunch'. No doubt meant to remind him that he hadn't eaten breakfast. Once he was done eating, Alfred would want him to get some sleep since he hadn't slept at all the night before. He decided he would get a few hours sleep, but first he had a call to make. He was supposed to meet with Fox in an hour, and would need to cancel the meeting.

"I see," Fox said a minute later. "Bruce, would your needing to cancel our meeting have anything to do with the rumors that you and Diana were seen leaving the reception together last night?"

"You know I'm not going to answer that question," he replied.

Fox sighed. For all Bruce's reputation as a playboy, he kept the details of his love life quiet. It was all rumor and speculation, based on who Bruce was seen spending time with. Neither Bruce, or the women, would ever confirm or deny the relationships.

Bruce looked up as Superman flew into the Cave, and landed beside him. "He hurt her to get at me," Clark said with barely controlled fury. Then he saw the look on Bruce's face. The look Bruce gave him when he thought Clark was acting like a naïve farm boy. "You knew?"

"I suspected. You're friendship with Diana is well known. But that is only part of the answer."

"Part?" Clark asked, his anger now pushed to the back of his mind. As usual Bruce had managed to shock him out of reacting to things on an emotional level, to thinking and acting on a rational level.

Rather than answer, Bruce looked over at Dick, who was finishing his own brunch. Realizing this was one of Batman's 'pop quizs' as he thought of them, Dick thought for several seconds before answering.

"Luthor was just made President. He now has access to power and resources he didn't before. He's probably going to try and make use of that. And he'll want Superman too busy grieving and being angry to pay attention and stop him."

Of course Bruce didn't say anything, but the look of pride in his eyes told Dick he'd aced this 'pop quiz'.

Clark nodded. "That sounds like Lex. . . And I fell for it."

"And you don't have the excuse that you're 'only human'," Dick teased, trying to lighten the mood. He also loved the fact that he was probably the only person in the word who could tease both Batman and Superman and get away with it.

Choosing to ignore Dick's comment Clark looked over at Diana, who was sleeping with a light-weight blanket pulled up over her. "How is she?"

"The antidote will take some time to work, but Leslie predicts a full recovery," Bruce answered. He didn't realize that his eyes softened when they looked at Diana, but Dick did notice it, and found it interesting.

Coming down the steps together Alfred and Leslie also saw the look in Bruce's eyes, and shared a look of their own. In that moment Leslie decided that Diana was going to need a long period of recuperation. . . at the Manor. . . with Bruce. It would be in the best interest of both her patients. She'd considered Bruce her patient from the day he was born.

"I think it might be better to get her upstairs, in a more comfortable bed," Leslie said aloud.

Clark was the only one surprised when Bruce immediately went to Diana's side and gently picked her up. He'd assumed he'd be the one to carry her up to the Manor.

"Diana."

Hearing her name, Diana, who'd been drifting in and out of consciousness, opened her eyes, despite how tired and light headed she felt.

"I'm taking you up to one of the rooms in the Mansion," Bruce said before lifting her from the bed.

The movement was smooth, but still caused the room to swim in front of Diana's eyes, so she wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck to steady herself. Her head rested against his chest, and she found that listening to the steady beat of his heart helped her focus and ignore the dizziness.

As Clark watched his reporter's ability to notice the details kicked in. He'd seen Batman and Wonder Woman work together, and touch each other, many times. But now. . . there was something different. Always before it had been the almost impersonal touch of team mates. But there was something very personal about the way Bruce held Diana as he carried her into the elevator. He supposed it would be the same as comparing the way he held other women he rescued to the way he held Lois when he rescued her.

Leslie joined Bruce and Diana in the elevator, and she repressed a smile when Bruce placed Diana in the room next to his own.

Down in the Cave, thinking of Lois had reminded Clark that he needed to get back to Metropolis, and after telling Dick and Alfred good-bye, he left.

"So, Alfred, what do we do now?"

"If you've finished eating, I'd suggest perhaps some sleep," Alfred said. While Bruce had been in the Cave working on the antidote, Robin had gone out on the usual nightly patrol of Gotham. "Or if you refuse to get the rest you need, perhaps you could call Miss Gordon," Alfred said, purposely misunderstanding Dick's question.

"I mean about Bruce and Diana."

"I don't believe we should do anything. If we try to. . . help things along, Master Bruce will pull back, just on principle."

Dick had to admit Alfred had a point. If Bruce though they were trying to push him and Diana together, he'd realize it, and push her away. "So we should just. . ."

"Let them find heir own way," Alfred said, giving Dick a stern look. "It seems Master Bruce has decided he wants to take care of Miss Diana. We let him do exactly that."

Dick saw where Alfred was heading. "I'll keep doing the nightly patrols of Gotham," Dick said with a nod. If he was taking care of Gotham, that would leave Bruce free to be home taking care of Diana.

A/N:

Trecebo: Thanks;-) Hope you liked this chapter.

Hopefloater: THANKS! More soon. . .


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: After a several month break I'm finally getting back to writing. Sorry. I do plan to finish this story, and now I'm back to writing I hope to post fairly quickly. Every week or so.

CHAPTER 4

"Hello, Lex," Bruce greeted, refusing to give Lex the honor of calling him President Luthor. "I must say, it's a surprise to get your call."

"I was worried about Princess Diana. I've heard a rumor that she was sick. . . and since you were seen leaving my reception with her. . ."

"I was seen walking into the garden with her," Bruce corrected. "She was feeling the affects of the champagne, and wanted some air. Superman showed up, and they left. With her gone I saw no reason to return to the reception. . . . . Not that any of this is any of your business," Bruce added.

"Of course the health of visiting Royalty is my business. I am President of the country."

"If you want to know more about Diana, maybe you should have a talk with Superman."

"And you're not going to talk to him about stealing your date?" Lex asked, keeping up their usual façade of friendliness.

Bruce was definitely planning to talk to Clark, and he didn't plan for it to be a conversation Clark would enjoy. "As lovely as Diana is, she's hardly the only woman around, Lex. Now, if you're done digging into my love life. . .I like to at least pretend I help Fox run Wayne Enterprises, and I'm supposed to meet with the Board members this afternoon."

"Bruce, my. . .'private little war' with Superman is exactly that: private. I'd hate to see an old friend get caught in the middle of it."

"You have nothing to worry about, old friend," Bruce said, before hanging up the phone.

Alfred intercepted Bruce outside Diana's room. "If I may make a suggestion, Sir."

Bruce just raised an eyebrow, knowing he was going to hear Alfred's suggestion whether he wanted to or not.

"Miss Diana does not need your anger."

Bruce gave a slight nod, and took a few deep breaths before entering the room.

"Who was calling?" Diana asked.

"Lex Luthor. It seems Clark told him more than he should have. I'll need to find out exactly what Clark said," Bruce replied.

He'd been careful to keep his tone neutral, but Diana could still sense the anger in him.

"Bruce, don't be too hard on Clark."

"He and Lex have been fighting for years. You'd think he'd have learned by now to be careful in what he says to Lex. But instead, he let his need to make sure Lex knew he'd lost this round cloud his judgment."

"Can you honestly tell me you've never said anything to Joker, just to make sure he knew that he'd lost, and you'd won?"

Bruce's silence gave her the answer. After a moment Bruce spoke. "For someone raised on an island of women, you understand male psychology very well."

"Being raised in a warrior culture I understand competition," she replied.

Bruce gave a slight smile, having long ago noticed Diana's competitive streak.

A short time later Diana fell asleep, her body still needing rest as it healed. A part of Bruce knew he should either go down to the BatCave and work, or go into Wayne Enterprises and take care of things there. But another part of him refused to leave Diana's side.

As a compromise he asked Alfred to bring him his laptop. He could at least check on things at Wayne Enterprises online, and not have to leave Diana.

After spending the night paroling Gotham, Dick slept until early afternoon. He hid his smirk at finding Bruce still watching over Diana, who was asleep. "How's she doing?"

"Better. Leslie says that she'll be fine. She just needs some time to let her body heal from the poison."

"How long does Leslie recommend?"

"She wouldn't give a specific amount of time," Bruce said. It was something that surprised him, since Leslie usually gave them very specific length of time she wanted them to spend recovering whenever either of them was hurt.

"That's unusual," Dick noted.

"Yes, it is," Bruce agreed. The fact that both he and Dick had a habit of ignoring her recommendations was not mentioned by either of them.

"I'm taking Babs out to dinner, then I'll patrol Gotham later."

"Thank you."

"Glad to help," Dick assured him.

"Are you feeling any better?" Bruce asked a few hours later when Diana woke up.

"My head doesn't hurt anymore, and I can think clearly, but my muscles are still very sore," she replied.

"I think I can help with that," Bruce said, standing up and gently lifting one of her arms. As he began to massage it he could feel the knots of tension. Once he was done with that arm he moved to work on her other arm and then her legs. Once that was done he helped her roll over so he could massage her back and shoulders.

Dian was unsurprised to find that as with everything he did Bruce was methodical and thorough, making sure that al the tension was gone from one muscle group before moving onto the next. Nor was she surprised at how precise he was, always using just the right amount of pressure. She'd almost fallen asleep by the time he was done.

Bruce however was feeling surprised. While he played the role of a Play Boy and sometimes became physically involved with those women, he'd never led himself get emotionally involved. But he felt that somehow his giving Diana a massage, and having her at the Manor, was creating an emotional bond, and well as a physical bond. Feeling the need for some physical, and emotional, distance he stood up and quickly headed for the Cave.

Dick raised an eyebrow when he saw Bruce appear. But seeing that Bruce wasn't in the mood to talk, and guessing at the reason, he simply continued preparing for patrol.

"It's quiet tonight. Let's head back," Batman said as they stood on a rooftop a few hours later.

Guessing that Bruce wanted to get back to Diana, Robin hid his surprise, Batman almost never called an early night, and simply nodded before following Batman back to the BatMobile. If he was right Bruce had come out on patrol in an effort to distance himself physically and, knowing Bruce, probably emotionally, from Diana. But now he was leaving patrol early to go back to her. . . It would be interesting to see what would happen over the next few days. Bruce was fighting an internal battle between his desires and his fears, and Dick honestly didn't know which would win. He hoped for once it would be what Bruce desired. After all Bruce had suffered and given up if anyone deserved a bit of happiness it was him.

A/N:

Trecebo: THANKS! Glad you liked the Bruce/Clark talk. That's always fun for me to write. Hope you liked this chapter.

Mario: Thanks for you detailed coments. You helped me see a plot hole. Hope the conversations Bruce had with Diana and Lex explain/cover things. You made some VERY valid points.

Alittlesummerwine: Very, very sorry for the long delay. Won't happen again.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Over the next week that became the pattern. Bruce would try to distance himself from Diana, but somehow end up back at the Manor with her. He supposed part of the problem was that even his logic seemed to be working against him. She was, in many ways, a very good match for him. She understood and accepted his life as Batman. His fears for her safety were less than for any other woman because he knew her abilities as a warrior. She and Dick got along well, and while Alfred hadn't said anything it was clear he approved of the relationship.

As she recovered Diana found that at Wayne Manor she finally felt at home in the world men. The first time she'd had such a feeling since leaving Paradise Island. It was en eye opening experience to see and get to know Bruce Wayne, the man, rather than Batman, the legend. It was also interesting to watch him and Dick. To see their personal, rather than working, relationship. If she'd ever been asked she'd have answered that of course Bruce loved his son, but it was an entirely different matter to see it day in and day out. They had their disagreements, as she'd been told was normal between father and son. And while it wasn't always obvious the disagreements all inevitably boiled down to Bruce's desire to protect his son pit against Dick's certainty that he no longer needed that protection.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, Dick arrived."

"Hey, Diana. Bas is coming over. We were going to watch a movie. Want to join us?"

"I don't think so tonight, Dick. But thank you for the offer," she said, glancing out the window again, even though the limo carrying Bruce was now long gone.

Dick was too well trained not to notice the telltale eye movement, but decided to approach the subject indirectly. "You feeling okay? Should I call Bruce back?"

"No. No. I'm fine. Just. . ."

"Just what?" he prompted.

"I'm not sure. It's an emotion I'm not familiar with."

Since this was the first time since Diana had come to the Mansion that Bruce Wayne was going out to a social function, and he'd just left to pick up his date for the night, Dick had a fairly good idea what that unfamiliar emotion might be. "Just a hunch, but I'm guessing jealousy. But there's really no reason to be jealous. The girl he's with tonight means nothing to Bruce. She's a prop. Part of the role he plays. And there's no need feel bad for her, or like he's using her."

"Isn't he?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. But she's also using him. She'll get exactly what she wants out of tonight: A chance to be seen and have her picture taken with Bruce Wayne, and the dream that she has a chance at his fortune."

"You're very wise for one so young," she told him. Sadness flickered in his eyes but was quickly gone. Diana suspected he was thinking about the death of his parents which had forced him to grow up all too quickly.

"Yeah well. I had a good teacher," Dick answered.

Diana nodded.

"When I was younger Bruce would use me as an excuse to get out of a lot of these social obligations. Of course, the hostesses never complained. They thought it was sweet that he'd stay home with his son. Especially the older ladies."

"And then he would be free to go out as Batman?"

Dick paused for a moment before answering. Yes, he'd spent many evenings with Alfred, but he'd also spend a great many with Bruce. "Usually he'd wait until I was asleep to go out on patrol. Some evenings we'd work on my training, but other times we'd watch TV or play a game. Sometimes he'd just read with me."

Headlights on the driveway distracted Dick and he left to meet Barbra at the door.

Sinking into the comfortable chair Diana looked out into the night. Was Dick right about her feeling jealous? And if so, what did it mean? For them personally, and for the times they worked together with Superman? What if she got involved with Bruce and the relationship ended? Would they still be able to work together? And what of during a relationship? Would concern for him distract her at a crucial moment in battle? And the biggest question of all: would Bruce even be interested in a relationship?

Pretending to listen to his date. . . was it Candy? Barbie? Cindi? Bruce honestly couldn't remember and didn't care, babble on about a new fashion designer she'd 'discovered' Bruce's thoughts were on Diana. He'd enjoyed the long hours of actual intelligent and absorbing conversation with her while she been at the Manor.

In the past he'd never cared what woman had been on his arm when he made his requisite appearances at these events, but tonight he wanted it to be Diana with him. With her beside him he might actually be able to enjoy the event, rather than tolerate it.

Only one who knew Bruce well would have seen the relief in his eyes when he finally dropped his date off. For the night Alfred saw it in his rear view mirror and suppressed his own smug smile. As usual Bruce had asked Alfred to arrange a suitable date for the evening. It seemed his plan had worked perfectly. He's purposely chosen one of the most empty headed and gold digging women of Bruce's acquaintance knowing the contrast to Diana would be unmistakable.

"She is now off the list of 'Acceptable Dates'," Bruce said, trying to remember if he'd done anything to irritate Alfred recently to earn getting her as his date for the night.

"Very good, Sir. Do you have anyone in mind to replace her?"

"If I did you'd be the first to know," he replied. 'Probably even before me,' he silently added. He'd learned years ago never to underestimate Alfred Pennyworth.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. . . .

Trecebo: Thanks for the review! No, Bruce isn't going to get in the middle of Lex and Supes private little war. He was just suffering from his usual paranoia over anyone learning anything that might lead them from Batman to Bruce Wayne. (Bruce and his paranoia. . .shakes head;-) Now you've got me thinking of a story where Supes interferes with a Batman and Joker fight. . . . Thanks. . .(honestly don't know if I mean that 'thanks' as genuine or sarcastic. . .;-)

BrittanyBrown: Thank you! Don't worry, the story isn't over yet.

Thevigilante15: THANK YOU! Glad you like it.

Alittlesummerwine: Thanks. Glad you like the pairing (it's not my personal favorite). Bruce is going to choose desires. . . eventually. . . we all know how stubborn he is ;-)

No sale: I'm VERY sorry to hear you think I have written Bruce wrong/OOC. And I'll freely admit this is far from my best work. But just so you know if I was going to do a Mary Sue story it would NOT involve Wonder Woman, who I don't like, and really don't like with Bruce except as a team mate. I personally think Selena is a MUCH MUCH better match for Bruce (not to mention closer to my own personality if I wanted a Mary Sue).


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. Happy Thanksgiving!

CHAPTER 6

"So what do you think, Old Friend?" Leslie asked as Alfred escorted her up to Diana's room.

"I believe Master Bruce has grown accustomed to her face."

Leslie smiled at the 'My Fair Lady' reference. "I think it's time to see how 'accustomed'. I'm going to let them knew she's well enough to leave the Manor and finish her recovery on Paradise Island."

"Not the Embassy?"

"No. It would be too easy for either Bruce or Batman to get in to see her there. I'll say that if she's at the Embassy there's too much chance she'll end up doing things again before she's ready. He's gotten used to having her as a part of his daily life. I want him to have to face the idea of losing that. I want Bruce thinking she'll be beyond his reach for a while."

"And Paradise Island is perhaps the only place on this world truly beyond the reach of Batman or Bruce Wayne."

"Exactly. My guess is he'll come up with at least half a dozen reasons for her not to leave."

"Why does she need to go anywhere else to finish her recovery?" Bruce asked moments later, his tone taking on an edge that was much more typical for Batman than Bruce Wayne.

"Why do I need more time to recover at all? I feel fine." Diana said.

"Yes, dear. But I don't want to risk a relapse of symptoms."

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "Last night I ran her blood tests myself, Leslie. There's no trace of the poison left in her at all, which means no chance of her having a relapse unless she's poisoned again. What are you up to?"

Anyone but Bruce might have missed the guilt that flashed through Leslie's eyes.

Things fell together in Bruce's mind. Dick taking the patrols so he could stay at the Manor with Diana. Leslie refusing to say how long Diana would need to stay at the Manor and recover. Alfred subtly encouraging him to spend time with her. He turned and looked at Diana. "I believe these two, and my son, have been playing matchmaker for us."

"Speaking of Master Richard I believe I hear him arriving now," Alfred said, leading Leslie from the room.

Bruce and Diana remained silent for several seconds and the sound of Dick's motorcycle could be heard through the open window.

Since the silences between then had always been comfortable, the awkwardness of this silence seemed even worse.

"I suppose this means you're free to return to the Embassy or Paradise Island any time you like. Of course, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like," Bruce offered gallantly, in full Bruce-Wayne-Billionaire-Playboy mode.

Before she could respond he walked out the door.

Having been warned by Alfred that Bruce had discovered what they'd been up to Dick joined him in the Cave.

"When I was younger, there where times you wanted to send me away, weren't there?"

Unable to hide his sock, Bruce looked up from the computer, and met blue eyes the same shade as his own. "NO! I've never wanted to lose you. Not since the night I brought you home." Could Dick really believe he'd wanted him to leave?

"Okay. Wrong word," Dick admitted. "You didn't want to send me away, but you thought about it. You considered it. Thought it might be best for me. Safest for me." While they'd certainly had their disagreements, and even fights, Dick didn't doubt that Bruce always wanted what he thought was best for his son. They just disagreed on what was best for him.

"Yes," Bruce admitted.

"But you didn't send me away. Why?"

"You're my son," Bruce answered. It was as close to saying 'I love you' as he could get, and he hoped Dick understood.

He did. "I love you too, Dad. You wanted to protect me. Keep me safe. Somewhere along the line you figured you could do a better job of keeping me safe by keeping me close; by protecting me and teaching me how to protect myself than by sending me away."

"Yes."

"And you were right. When I went after Zucco you were there to save me. I think that was the first time you saved my life, and you've saved it many times since then. Being around you wasn't a death sentence. It kept me alive."

"And how many of those times I saved you was I the one who'd put your life in danger?" He'd never told Dick of the fights he'd had with Alfred, Leslie and Clark over his letting Dick join him in on his Crusade while the boy had been so young.

Despite never having been told about the fights, Dick knew about them. Some of the them had been loud enough Dick had heard them, without even having to try very hard or sneak too close. "I'd have gone after Zucco no matter what. We both know it, even if the others don't. Despite what you, and the others, might think, this life was my choice. All I'm saying is that by keeping me close, instead of pushing me away, you made sure you could protect me - - even when I didn't want you to. You might want to consider the same approach with Diana."

"How'd you get to be so smart,." Bruce asked, flashing one of his rare smiles. The ones Dick had always been able to get out of him.

"Ask my Dad," Dick said with an impudent grin, before heading off to change into his Robin outfit.

Bruce stayed in front of the computer, thinking. Despite his fears, being near him hadn't been a death sentence for Dick. Or for Alfred or Leslie. He wasn't that helpless 8 year old who'd watched his parents die and not been able to do anything to stop it. And Diana, like Dick, was more than capable of taking care of herself. The only real question left was whether or not she'd want to stay. He was under no illusion that he was an easy man to live with. But Diana, more than any other woman he'd ever cared about, would be able to understand, and even share, his Crusade and double life.

A/N:

Alittlesummerwine: Glad you're enjoying the pairing. We'll get Wonder Woman's reaction to the matchmaking next chapter. . . .

AnotherChance: I've actually read that story and liked it! Mine WOULDN'T involve Lois or Lex. . . Just Trecebo sending Plot Bunnies at me. I swear Trec does it just so I have to write more stories. . . Grins over at Trecebo Very happy to hear you think I've captured Bruce. And I'm not saying I hate this story, just it's not my best. But that's okay. Every story can't be our best. . . .

Trecebo: Down you vicious plot bunnies! Down I say! BG No worries about overdose on fuzz. Bats would glare at me if I even thought about it. . . He doesn't do warm and fuzzy. . . ;-) He's let me push the line a little in 'Unexpected Love', but only 'cause he isn't actually Batman yet in that story. . . ;-)


End file.
